1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to semiconductor devices, and more particularly, to a method of forming an integrated circuit having variable wiring options, and the structure so formed.
2. Related Art
When manufacturing integrated circuit devices, such as tunable devices that can be trimmed to achieve a target value, it is desirable to have variable wiring options. Currently, wiring configurations may be varied using multiple mask sets, switching or fusing circuitry, or other similar techniques.
The problem with using multiple mask sets to provide variable wiring options is that increasing the number of mask sets increases manufacturing costs. The use of switching or fusing to provide multiple wiring options adds cost because additional wiring is required, and the fuses need to be blown, which adds cost. The additional wiring needed for fusing also occupies valuable space in the device, and potentially increase capacitance.
Therefore, there is a need in the industry for a method and structure that provides variable wiring options and overcomes the above and other problems.